


Saviour

by Eriksigal



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth finally meet someone who care about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

Sephiroth sat with dumbfounded expression on woman`s kitchen, still struggling to believe it is for real and not some weird dream - she understood what he might feel - she has slight gift of telepathy but didnt use it that much - she even felt urge to show him it is real by pressing her lips to his lips in possesive yet loving kiss  
She imagined how he would respond at the kiss, then passion would overflow them and they would entwined in embraces, fallen to the floor, then the intimate part hapened...it sounded alluing really, but she shrugged it of. She had bitter experience with guys, she knew he is special and may not be like jerkasses he used to date but better not to risking, after all there are lots of safer and more working ways of show affection and that it is for real  
She brought him warm coffee - admitting how strangely she has no discomfort over it, no flashbacks of her abusive father who was the only whom she served coffee. Her father disgust her, his hoarse voice, his fat hairy body, his loud voice full of nasty and rude things he told to her often making her feel like shit, he hated when he called for her and given tasks, she hated serving him. But with Sephiroth she had no discomfort over it. She was surprised by this, but thought that maybe she hated not serving coffee itself but just her father and his attitude to her.  
Sephiroth did nothing to her, he wasn`t like this, he was innocent, and just like her he knew what being abused is  
She is again suppressed the urge to kiss him and just stood to the window, looking at overcast weather and smiled taking a look at Sephiroth who was sitting in the warm sweater she gave him and sipping coffe. She again wondered her mind into painful flashbacks, from time to time admitting how similar happened to Sephiroth. Admitting how it makes them similar and possible creating her hidden attachment to him.  
"Hey, don`t worry" - she said "you are not the only one with this shit, dont let them make you believe you are the only one or that you are worthless, that you are garbage just because you are not like them do not listen to any of their condemnations do you hear me it is exactly what they want"

"Why do you tell me this?"

"Cause i dont want you to repeat my mistakes".

He felt really weird, this woman was not like everyone else he met, he was shocked when she slapped Zack and told him to apologize to silverhead for scolding Lazard about being not cruel enough to Sephiroth.

And later when Zack was preaching about Sephiroth being inhuman and therefore dangerous - she attacked Zack that he fell over when she grabbed Sephiroth and told him to get out of this "snake nest"

He remembered she sometimes talked to him on various themes, it was surprising to him as well that someone is talking to him like he is a normal person  
but how she standed for him is really shocked him

She is again caught his thoughts - "you dont need to return there, you can have your own life and dont ask how - i would care about it, no one done this for me but i can do it for you. I know it may shock you how much i know what you may feel and how i stand for you - just to make things clear, Im not kind, I do it not for you actually, I do it for myself"

"And what kind of profit do you have from this?" he said in his usual cold tone. Her heart twitched again, she remembered how her own voice became like this after years of abuse, mocking, neglecting she suffered everytime she let her icy facade go down, therefore showing her vulnerability to hostile and cruel people like her father, who furiously hurted her and assaulted her each time she had naivety to show feelings to them, in the same time it was such a treat when she managed to keep her armour of coldness while such hostile and cruel people was turning into whiny pitiful creatures for her to crush them

"It is not actually profit, i just remembered myself in my younger years when i looked at you," - His eyes widened at hearing such heartwarming explanation full of empathy

"And how people hate you for nothing, blame you for absurdian reasons" - he turned away in shameful and bitter memories, which now came vivid, he could hate her for brought up these memories, when Genesis told him about Jenova e. t. c., confirming his fears and suspicions by doing so, he barely restricted himself from attacking ex-friend, but when now she told about the worst times in his life he felt no anger to her - he doesnt know why, but guessed maybe cause unlike Genesis she didnt show intention of hurt him by this and there was no mocking in her voice and want to break you - it is old practice, you yourself may not interest me, but i dont want you to buy at their tricks cause these tricks are old and sneeze i dont want someone will buy at such bullshit"


End file.
